Lancer (Scáthach)
Summary Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is one of the Servants of the Grand Orders. Her True Name is Scáthach (スカサハ, Sukasaha), a Scottish warrior-queen of the Irish Ulster Cycle. She is the queen and gatekeeper of the Land of Shadows, a realm of the dead teeming with ghosts, and only she possesses the skill and power to manage it and take control over the gate itself to keep the dead within. She is the mentor of many heroes, most famously Cú Chulainn, teaching him all his skills and even giving him his famous cursed spear. Throughout her constant battles, Scáthach surpassed humanity and became half-Divine Spirit, reaching an immortal existence that was cursed to never die. By the time Cú Chulainn finally received Gáe Bolg, she had already become immortal, and had thus lost her chance to die at the hands of a great warrior. She saw her students off, and saw her pupil's final moments, going on to train his son, Connla. Eventually, the Land of Shadows broke off from the mortal world and fully became a land of the dead, and Scáthach remained there until modern times, incapable of dying until the World itself finally disappeared with the use of Ars Almadel Salomonis. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, possibly higher. At least High 7-A with Gáe Bolg Alternative Name: Lancer, Scáthach Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown, at least 2,000 years old Gender: Female Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Half-Divine Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Spearwoman and Three Section Staff Wielder. Expert Archer, Swordswoman, Knife wielder, Knife thrower and Hand-to-Hand Combatant , Rune Magic (Allows for Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, and temporary boosts to her Noble Phantasms and parameters), can use essentially any skill with high proficiency, giving her abilities such as Precognition (With A-rank Clairvoyance, one can see into the future, and potentially even read minds), Regeneration Negation with Gáe Bolg, Spatial Manipulation (Can tie down space to trap opponents, preventing them from dodging Gáe Bolg Alternative), Summoning (Can summon other Lancer-class Servants using the Holy Grail, along with multiple copies of Gáe Bolg Alternative), BFR, Sealing, and Death Inducement with Gate of Skye (Sucks all lifeforms in range into the Land of Shadows, instantly killing them), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8, Will not age or die until the Land of Shadows is completely destroyed, which only occurred after being wiped out along with the rest of the World by Ars Almadel Salomonis), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; able to regenerate after she had 90% of her organs destroyed by Cú Alter) Attack Potency: Mountain level (On par with Arjuna, and intercepted his attacks, which could easily repel a B-rank Noble Phantasm. Could stalemate Altera), possibly higher (She's managed to kill several minor Divine Spirits on her own, and is implied to have another form which far exceeds her normal power). At least Large Mountain level with Gáe Bolg Alternative (Matched Cú Alter's Gáe Bolg, which Mash wasn't sure she could block with Lord Chaldeas). Ignores conventional durability with Gate of Skye Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class, possibly higher. Durability: Mountain level, possibly higher. Mountain level with runic barriers (At least comparable to Cú Chullain's, which can block a great Noble Phantasm). Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. After losing 90% of her organs and being nearly ripped to pieces by Cú Alter, Scáthach was still able to use the Gate of Skye to escape and tend to her own injuries. Range: Extended melee range, further with magecraft, Tens of Kilometers by throwing Gáe Bolg Alternative (Her throwing range should be comparable to Cú's, who can throw Gáe Bolg forty kilometers). Standard Equipment: Gáe Bolg Alternative. Intelligence: Scáthach was the queen of the Land of Shadows, mentor of many warriors such as Cú Chulainn and she has lived through a long time, acquiring the wisdom of the abyss, as a consequence of surpassing humanity, killing people, wraiths, and gods. She is particularly notable in that her Wisdom of the Haunted Grounds skill allows her to use practically any skill that isn't unique to a particular hero, allowing her to use a variety of skills and techniques from across history to overwhelm her foes and can see the future through Clairvoyance. She is also extremely knowledgeable in the use of magecraft, said to be as great of a magi as she is a warrior, and the original version of her managed to tap into the Holy Grail to summon Servants of her own. Weaknesses: Scáthach's many years of experience have made her somewhat arrogant. She desires to die in combat, preferably at the hands of her favored pupil, and will prolong battles with life-or-death stakes to properly enjoy them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Gae Bolg Alternative FGO.gif|The Soaring Spear of Piercing Death Gae Bolg Alternative Anti-Army.gif|The Soaring Spear of Kick-Piercing Death Gáe Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death: A set of weapons similar to Gáe Bolg, though one-step older. Similarly to the better-known model, it inhibits regeneration, making it difficult to heal from wounds it inflicts. Although one can save themselves through external means of healing, the wound will not heal completely until Scáthach's death. When it's true name is activated it combines the two functions of Cu Chulainn's Noble Phantasm, the "Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death" and the "Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death". First a close ranged attack from the first spear locks the target in the air by sewing space, the second spear is then throw to destroy the target, if thrown with all her might it's said to be able to pierce through anything. Gáe Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Kick-Piercing Death: The original usage of Gáe Bolg, which was meant to be thrown by the toes. After kicking Gáe Bolg into the air, Scáthach jumps up with it, and kicks it at her opponent. Similarly to the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death, it splits into countless spearheads, striking her opponent as if it were a carpet bombing. Gate of Skye: Gate to the Magical Realm Brimming with Death: Scáthach summons a massive gate to her world, the Land of Shadows, that sucks in all lifeforms within its range through the gate. Scáthach has control over who is targeted for this, and those who are unable to resist through their Mana or Luck are sucked into the gate and instantly killed. Even if they resist its effects and survive, it heavily drains their mana and damages them. Alternatively, Scáthach can escape through the Gate of Skye if cornered. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Scáthach's Magic Resistance negates all spells A-rank or below, even High-Thaumaturgy, making her effectively untouchable to modern magi. Personal Skills God Slayer: Scáthach's slaying of countless Divine Spirits has become a skill, allowing her to deal bonus damage to Divine Spirits, wraiths, and demigods. Primordial Rune: A skill embodying one's knowledge of the Primordial Runes from the Age of Gods. Scáthach has long mastered the use of high-level Rune Magic, as well as the Primordial Runes themselves. They are almost like a Magic Crest of their own, and differ from the Runes used today. She taught Cú Chulainn in the use of these eighteen Runes, which should have drastically more powerful effects than the Runes used by modern magi. Known uses of Rune Magic include: * Ansuz: By drawing Ansuz in the air or carving into the ground, Scathach can use powerful fire magic that can be cast with a simple hand gesture. When used by her student's Caster-class version in First Order, he was able to defeat a Lancer-class Servant, one of the Knight Classes known for their Magic Resistance, with only a few spells. His Lancer-class version was also able to burn down an entire castle despite using it while on the verge of death. * Ath nGabla: A spell involving the runes Algiz, Nauthiz, Ansuz, and Inguz in successive order, it prevents all who see it from retreating and prevents them from refusing one-on-one combat. * Berkano: Using stones as a medium, the Berkano rune allows Scathach to track her opponents. * Ehwaz: A Rune of hardening, it enhances the durability of items its carved into as well as the amount of power that can be exerted through them. This allows Bazett Fraga McRemitz to easily smash through human heads when carved into her gloves. Scathach's version should be far superior. * Kenaz: A Rune that can be used to enhance one's eyesight. * Unknown Barrier Spell: Like her student, Scathach should be able to use Runes to create barriers powerful enough to block a great Noble Phantasm. * Unknown Memory Spell: By inscribing an unknown set of runes into an item, it can be used to erase the memories of those attacked by it. Wisdom of the Haunted Ground: A vast intellect gained through surpassing the existence of humans while killing gods and being left outside of the World. Scáthach's A+ rank in this skill allows her to use nearly any other skill, save for the unique skills of other heroes, with a high proficiency, on top of allowing her to teach these skills to those she acknowledges as true heroes. During combat, she often uses Clairvoyance to read the future, predicting the future with such accuracy that she was able to predict the circumstances of Cú Chulainn's death. Gallery Scathach FGO1.png|Scáthach's First stage in Fate/Grand Order Scathach_3rd_Ascension.png|Scáthach's Third stage in Fate/Grand Order Scathach FGO4.png|Scáthach's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Swimsuit Scathach.png|Swimsuit Scáthach in Fate/Grand Order Land of Shadow's Crimson Lotus.png|''Land of Shadow's Crimson Lotus'', from Fate/Grand Order Scathach_Extella.png|Scáthach in Fate/Extella Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ren Fuji (Masadaverse) Ren Fuji's Profile (Speed Equalized, Eine Faust Finale Ren was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:BFR Users Category:Death Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Hero Characters Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Queens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Rune Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Telepaths Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Knife Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7